SotB: Inquisitorius
Agents # Jasper # Durin Boge # Shorbecca # Hank # Kii'Vera # Reo # Tortie Video Incident Report After successfully completing (Add Link Here) When the Sun Refused to Rise. The team was heading towards the shuttle when the incident occurred. It was night time on the planet and this occured in a barren stretch of land. Tortie was on a speederbike whilst the rest of the team was loaded onto a landspeeder. Two droids came out from the darkness and rammed both vessels and exploding with great force. A hooded figure was spotted in front of the group just as Jasper received a call from Gita of the Sunken Crater Raiders. Gita says that 'Yarrick is dead' the signal begins to cut out and most of the message is garbled but the last word 'Inquistor' comes through clearly. The Hooded Figure approaches the team finally removing his hood. A Male Etti was dark black hair and piercing blue eyes says "Hello Hank. I have missed you." The realization quickly hit Hank that this is Shorin. A youngling that escaped with Hank from the jedi temple. They reminisce for a moment before Shorin turns to Jasper with a grin saying that while he was looking for one force sensitive he has found two. Hank asked "Why are you searching for force sensitives? To restore the Jedi?" With a malice filled grin Shorin replied "Even better, I've embraced the dark side... my friend." He continues with, "Remember you've always helped me all those years ago. Let me return the favor. I can sense the strength of the dark side in you. Who has taught you?" With a dismissive look to Jasper, Shorn said "Surely, not that one. No master would cower in fear like him." Shorin paused for a moment his eyes opening a bit in surprise as he turns his attention back to Hank and he said "You've found a Sith Holocron... haven't you?.. Yes... I can tell. You've used it already haven't you?! You have already taken a step on the most important journey of your life and I am here to help you. Best friends till the end." Hank replied with "I've only used the holocron once and Jasper is no where near force sensitive. I don't know what your talking about." "Hank, Hank, Hank. You've always been a terrible liar. That was more my thing. I can sense the force in him as well.." Shorin paused and turned his attention onto Durin but returns his gaze onto Hank and continues "No one has to be hurt. If you and the other force sensitive come with me willingly. I will spare your friends. Refuse and I am sorry Hank, but I will have to kill them all." Hank retored with "You know the Jedi Code!" Shorin interrupted in an angry shout "THE JEDI ARE DEAD! We are whats left Hank! Come with me." With a sad look on his face Hank said "We were here to fight the Sith and now you are the Sith whats going on?" Anger building within Shorin said "You've no idea what I've been through, the things that I've seen. The things that I've had to do. Let me Help you!" Hank pleaded to his old friend "I think it's reverse. I think you should come with us and let us help you." With a shake of his head Shorin said "I had really hoped it would not come to this." Shorin then closed his eyes for a moment. When they opened again they are glowing a deep purple and a ghostly apparition rises up from behind him. A horrid shriek pierced the night. The team all suffered from a bout of shivers from the wail. "Lament, subdue the second force sensitive. Kill the rest." Shorin stated coldly, drawing his lightsaber. The force wraith Lament rushed Shorbecca as Shorin rushed Hank. A hovering Seeker droid pops out of the darkness and takes a shot at Tortie impacting him soundly. Durin Boge attempts to rally the team offering up a might yell of "We aren't going down without a fight!" Hank swings his lightsaber at Shorin who easily moves out of the way and swipes right past Hank's blade catching him with a graze that causes great pain to Hank making it harder for him to concentrate. Reo and Kii cut through the jamming to contact the Sunken Crater Raiders for help. Tortie aims at the Seeker droid landing a solid hit on it. Shorbecca moves backwards but Lament seems attached to Shorbecca. In a panic Shorbecca attempts to punch the ghostly apparition but just goes right through. In response, Lament lets out a wail causing another wave of fear to rush through the team. Hank swings again this time finding his way past Shorin's blade causing Shorin a moment of distraction. Durin stormed to Jasper and attempted to rally the shaken man with a slap and saying "Hey! We need you snap outta this!" Jasper blinks and said "Yeah, yeah yeah." Shorin in a fit of rage swings his lightsaber again and again at Hank but Hank is able to meet every swing with his own blade blocking the Inquitor's attack. The seeker droid blasts Tortie's left arm with a particularly nasty blast nearly severing it completely and knocking him down for what seems to be the count. The recovered Jasper rushes to his aid and channels the force to heal Tortie waking him up and getting himj back in the fight. From his back Tortie shoots at the droid but a nasty noise emanates from his weapon and nothing comes out. Reo finishes relaying to the Sunken Crater Raiders their location and gets word that they are on their way. Kii rushes over to Tortie and shoots at the droid but his shot is errant missing by a large margin. Shorbecca runs around attempting to lose the force wraith but whatever strange magic that created the beast kept it very close. Finding he was unable to get away, Shorbecca blasted with his heavy blaster. The bolt sizzled as it passed through the insubstantial creature having some effect. Shorin renewed his assault on Hank once again scoring a few grazing hits. "Give up Hank! GIVE UP! Come with me! You don't need the rest. I am your friend. Your Best friend!" Shorin yelled during his attack." Hank replied with "Then drop down your lightsaber if I am your best friend!" Durin Boge shouted out "Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to take our friends?" but it fell on deaf ears. Durin then coordinated a few moves for the team telling Shorbecca to jump back, and getting a few of the others to take aim carefully. Lament keeps on Shorbecca never getting more then 5ft from him. Hank swings again at Shorin managing to get past his defenses for a few grazes and then shouts out "Wookie! Stop staring at the ghost shoot Shorin!" but then the Seeker droid scans the team and shoots at Kii. The hit is particularly nasty giving him a bad wound that made everything more difficult for the agent. Lament once again sapped at Shorbecca's life force and what little effect the blaster seemed to have had on it vanished. Shorbecca taking Hank's advice charges Shorin trying to land a punch on the Inquisitor but Shorin moves to the right and Shorbecca ends up on the other side of him having missed. Jasper becoming overwhelm with fear rushes at Shorin and channels his fear into force harming Shorin. Tortie blasts the seeker droid and it begins to spark. Seeing the droid nearly done Kii shoots as well but once again his blaster bold flies wide. Reo starts to dig around the landspeeder trying to find parts to construct a device but comes up empty handed. With a quick practiced movement Shorin retrieves and stabs himself with a stimpack healing some of the damage as he had taken and at the same times keeps up his relentless on Hank continues to wear down the Jedi but leaving himself open for a return attack. Hank is able to land a nasty hit on Shorin causing him agonizing pain. The distraction from the attack allowed Shorbecca to knock the inquisitor's lightsaber from his hand. "TAKE HANK DOWN!" Shorin yells at Lament and Lament targets his life draining onto Hank causing the wounded Jedi to collapse. The Seeker droid turns it's attention onto Reo and shoots an blaster bolt into the poor Jawa. Tortie takes another shot at the seeker droid but his shot misses. Kii aims carefully onto the droid and also misses. Jasper channels the force for healing instead of harm this time and lays hands on Shorbecca. Durin seeing an opportunity runs into the fray and grabs the fallen lightsaber. Shorin calls on the forces and returns his lightsaber to his hand turning it back on and steps back. He then calls on the force again to throw burning debris at Shorbecca and Jasper but he misses. The rumble of distant starfighters is heard and soon a wing of starfighters is shooting at Shorin and blanketing the area in laser fires causing Shorin to yell out in anger and jump far into the distance and out of the team's view. Gita lands a z95 Headhunter and says "Wow some serious stuff here." She shakes her head and asks "What kind of trouble have you brought on yourselves?" With a cool smile Durin replied "Oh you know the usual. Thanks for the assist there. We'll make sure to avenge your group and support your new found role as the leader." "What do you know about this guy that tortured and killed out leader?" asked Gita. "Looks like he was some sort of Jedi." Durin replied. Gita lets out a cautious hiss and says "Bad News." "Yes he went by the name of Shorin apparently he used to be an apprentice or something before the jedi betrayed the empire." Durin said. "Duly Noted, Gosh... Well happy to help." Gita said. Boge then asked if she knew who had kidnapped them earlier but all Gita knows is that the Black Sun has been particularly active lately. The team collects up their prisoner from the completed mission. Gita presses the team for some credits and Durin tells her that the benefactor will gladly reward her for her help. Gita with a sly smile boards her starship and takes off. An angry wail is heard in the distance the team decides to egress the planet as soon as possible. Jasper uses force heal to get Hank back up on his feet. "Did we win?" Hank asks and the group has a quick if pained chuckle. Jasper quickly rushes to Tortie and patches up his maimed left arm. The team moves quickly to the ship and leaves the planet with all due haste. Category:Shadow of the Broker Missions